


Tenma gets all the B**ches

by Awesome_stuff



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Intentionally Bad, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Monster - Freeform, dramatic reading, lunge - Freeform, runge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_stuff/pseuds/Awesome_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>try reading this w friends (Preferably NOT w family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenma gets all the B**ches

It all starded when Tenma and Nina were watching tv and it sed JOhAn Is killing people. Tenma was like "wtf not again"Nina put down her hair stuff n ran owt to kil johan. She was owt the door like sonic gotta go fast. Deitr was like "tenma why you runnun?" Tenma answered with "fuk u kid im gonna kil johan and finaly tke my vaca to itly n chill" deitr cris. wut a fukin pussy. tenmer was mad bcaude he a docter and drs don't hav to take shit from kids.

LaTer

Lunge was watching the news and he was lik " Fuk Johan is immortl like meh trash bin" Lunge was mad bcz he luved john and wanted the jo's ass. he begn to shoot ppl n not get arrested bcz he cool and bitchez luv him. runge ate a banana and wuz like "I don't like babanas becz tey remnd meh of may wife n dik" butt lunge wuz hungy lik so so hungyu her could eat a house be lik "im hunrty""

JoHan wuz ruinnin becuz poliz were aftr him and he was lik "Fuk off stahp" John run so fast that he wuz lik later fools. and vanished.

tenma was so stressed so he smoked weed n waz happy so he went to chukli chess and kids bre lik "you wantchoclat" but tenmer was like "no am watching the calries" he took some anywys cause temnas nice and shit. BUT WAIt!  
"haha fuk off kenzo!" It wuz joHan. he spat on him with fire n evry1 nos tht choco is flammable so temna was like "bby im burning." but temna uis immune to fire so he body slams that lltl bich on the grund n wuz lik "hv fun in prison you lil kid" Kids be sceemin but soccer mums lik deitrs mum was like fuk meh. detrs mum wuz hiding frum him cause she had issues and needed counsling like tht good shit that dr rickvin givesout like 4 free n shit. tenma got biches pregnant and lunge was lik nao I want bbys w joHan. Temner was lik "it ok. ther alwys craigslist" Lunge was like lol and self destructed. he was rebot the end.


End file.
